


Dom's Newest Plus One

by xlivvielockex



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the prompt: "I can't stop picturing mia and letty rolling their eyes every time dom drags home another flop white boy" given to me by a friend. This happens before the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dom's Newest Plus One

Letty was bent over, half of her hidden as she worked inside the ’67 ‘Cuda to replace the timing chain. She heard the footsteps before she heard the deep, smoky lit of Dom’s voice in greeting. Pulling up, she reached for a garage rag, stopping mid-reach as she saw Dom wasn’t alone. 

She looked the guy over. He was too thin for one and way to white. The only thing breaking up his pale skin was a streak of grease on his cheek. His body had no shape, like someone had emptied a sleeve of saltines into a stack on the driveway and given it life. 

Rubbing her hands on the rag, she squinted. “That don’t look like my air filters.”

Dom held the box of filters out for Letty to take and then hooked a meaty thumb to his companion. “This is Oliver. Ran into him at the parts store.”

“Everyone calls me Ollie.” The kid squeaked out. He looked like a terrified chihuahua, shaking as he spoke. It didn’t help that Letty gave him a look like a snake, ready to strike. 

Hearing voices from inside, Mia opened the back door to see her brother and his newest acquisition. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes before sharing a knowing look with Letty. They were used to Dom and his collection of flop white dudes. 

“Well, you two are just in time. Lasagna’s out of the oven if you want to clean up and grab a plate.” Mia said before slipping back inside to set an extra place at the table. 

Oliver looked to Dom like a dog looking to his master and Dom just nodded in response. And much like a dog, he scurried off in the direction of the house and the promise of food. Dom closed the gap between him and Letty, tentatively reaching to circle his arm around her waist.

“We gotta talk about you and these strays.” She said, her lips pursed into a thin line. 

“Mia already gave it to me last time.”

“Clearly, it didn’t take.” Letty frowned deeply. “Couldn’t you at least bring some color home?”

Dom chuckled deeply before pulling her with him towards the house and the family meal that was waiting there for them.


End file.
